The lost soul arc: The strawberry and the cat
by EchoApple
Summary: Everything was going fine for a young otaku named Aurora Campbell, but that was until she was almost killed and was saved by falling into the anime world. Three months after losing his powers, Ichigo finds a girl on the verge of death and nurses her back to health. But can they handle the chain of events that follows?
1. Felina's Prologue: Silhouette

**Hi everyone! This is ThatNekoWithAspbergers, but you can just call me Neko. I have so many plot bunnies going around in my head right now it's kind of hard to pick which one to do first, lol! But I eventually decided to do this one. Just to warn you this will be a very long fanfic.**

 **Summary:** My name is Aurora Campbell(But everyone calls me Felina do to my love for cats), and I'm you everyday teenage otaku with a few mental problems. And like other otaku's, I've always dreamed of entering the anime world. I just never expected to almost get killed and is saved by getting sucked up into a mirror of all things and wake up in a strange city. But not just any strange city, I woke up in Karakura. Not only that but I'm now a 10 year old anime person! Things only get stranger when Ichigo goes as far as keeping my whole existence a secret just to protect me! You probably would expect me to be overjoyed right? I was at first but now... I just want to go home. If I even have a home to return too that is...

 **[** Yes Felina is my avatar but please just give it a chance. I always try my best to avoid making any Mary Sues. Also I'm sorry if any characters are OOC, I tried my best to keep them in character. **]**

 **Rated T because Felina's, Ichigo's, and some other characters mouths aren't very clean.**

 **Gender: Supernatural, action, drama, and humor. With some hints of mystery and maybe some horror.**

 **Warnings: Bad spelling. Bad opening. Minor character Death. Swearing. Maybe confusion. Fullbring arc never happened. Possible pairings. Eventually a little dark. Possible craziness. First person point of views. And an Ichigo. Seriously, what happens if you put me and Ichigo in the same room together? Watch out Cuz shits about to hit the fan.**

 **Main characters: Felina and Ichigo**

 **I do not own the brilliant idea known as Bleach, if I did I would be rich.**

* * *

-15 years before main story-

 _Our world_

 _(not the anime one… for now)_

* * *

The full moon hung high in the sky above a small city someplace in America. In a warm dark bedroom, the soft glow of the moonlight fell upon a small crib. The ivory colored form of a baby girl inside almost seemed to glow in the light of the moon. Suddenly the window right next to the crib creaked open and the silhouette of a person climbed into the room. Once inside slowly it turned around and gazed upon the sleeping form of the child.

The said child stirred in her sleep and cracked open Innocent grayish blue eyes with gold rings, she curiously looked up at the person before her. The person ran a warm hand through the baby's soft brown hair with faded red and blonde highlights then smiled softly.

" _Your time is coming._

 _See through the veil of illusions,_

 _then you will see the truth._

 _Hush now, do not fret._

 _You will see,_

 _you're the light in this world of darkness._

 _Do you know who you are?_

 _Do you know where you belong?_

 _I know you want to find where you belong._

 _And don't worry, you will find it._

 _But when you do, please._

 _please._

 _Don't lose yourself,_

 _don't give in to your inner demons._

 _Don't fall into yourself…"_

A strong gust of wind suddenly threw open the window hatches again, the little baby blinked only to notice that the person that was there before was now gone but not without leaving one last word lingering in the breeze.

" _Aurora…"_

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Ichigo's Prologue: I'm sorry

**Trigger warnings: I don't do warnings, I like to keep my audience guessing. ;)**

 **If I owned bleach then why would I be posting here?**

 **This chapter takes place two months after episode 342 just to let you know.**

* * *

-2 months before main story-

 _Anime world_

* * *

The moon cast its white glow over Karakura town, the only thing wake was an occasional animal. Well, except for one not too happy familiar orange haired 15 year old.

Ichigo POV

I stomped down the street towards home scowling more than usual. Damn goat chin sending me out at this time to get of all things milk! Its fucking 1 o'clock AM! Doesn't he know I have school in the morning? Not to mention it's freaking COLD.

Shivering, I stopped in the middle of the road and rubbed my arms to try to warm myself up. Normally I would- I cut off my train of thought and shook my head trying to clear it. No don't think about that! You know you can't change the past. Besides it was a worthwhile cost to defeat Aizen.

A worn out sigh escaped pass my lips and I continued on my way towards home. Damn, I think I might be becoming bipolar.

* * *

My eyebrows scrunched up in thought as I rounded the corner one block away for my destination. Hmm, something's not right it's too quiet.

Suddenly I caught a whiff of what smells like smoke. What the hell? A fire? I started to get worried so I picked up on my pace determined to get as fast as I can home. The smell seem to get be getting stronger the closer I got to the clinic, and honestly I started to panic.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I screamed "Please let them be okay!"

I blindly skidded around the corner (Almost falling on my ass well doing so) and stopped in front of the clinic and turned my head. My eyes widened in horror at what I saw. There was a large gaping hole just like when that hollow attacked when I first met Rukia, but bigger. It almost looked like a meteor crashed into the clinic! I bolted into the building and looked all over, I looked under rubble and turned over furniture.

"Yuzu? Karin?" I called out " Goat chin?!" after God knows how long I finally found a hint of where they might be and it wasn't a good one. Right in front of me was a blood trail that led upstairs. Eyes widening even further (if that was even possible) I Followed the blood trail till I came to Yuzu and Karin's bedroom door. A lump rose up in my throat and I nervously gulped it down, I reached out a shaking hand toward the doorknob and slowly creaked it open.

A sharp horror filled gasp escaped passed my lips at what I saw. The mangled and bloodied forms of my sisters and goat chin laid on the floor before me. My legs suddenly felt like jello and I dropped down on to my knees and stared at them with what I'm pretty sure was a horror filled expression.

No no this can't be true, please don't let it be true! I found my self denying it but...

I got up on shaking legs and slowly approached the three forms of the only family I have left. I sat down and desperately checked them for any sign of a pulse. After checking several times my arm went limp and drop to my side, my eyes started to water and I hung my head.

They're dead.

"N-no, I've failed again" My entire body started shaking as tears started to freely flow down my face " I failed to protect the ones I care about "I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault!" I Lifted my head and cried out in despair.

* * *

I'm not sure how much later it wasn't until the authorities came to investigate the situation. Let's just say I didn't get away from my family's bodies without a fight, well more like a hysterical freak out. But who wouldn't blame me? I just lost everything important to me. Also, I didn't take the fact of being an orphan lightly.

Later, after bribing the court officials and a few bones were broken I was allowed to live at the clinic and not go to an orphanage as long as I took a medical class and got a job to pay back the people whose bones I've broken... and to stay as far away from the judge as possible (Long story).

Luckily I was given a week off from school or I might have done more than just simply break bones if anyone crossed me.

* * *

 _*One week later*_

I slowly made my way towards school well staring at the ground sadly (not like I'll ever admit it out loud though, I have an image to keep up). A sigh escaped past my lips as I lifted my head and gazed upon my school.

" Ichigo?" I jumped a bit at the sound of a voice suddenly cutting through the silence and swiftly turned around. I blinked stupidly when I noticed who it was.

"Orihime? D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" I snapped quickly. Orihime shifted a bit under my stare clearly uncomfortable.

A few minutes later she looked up at me with more braver look on her face.

"Ichigo, I... I know what happened. I'm sorry." She gazed upon me with... Sympathy? I don't need sympathy.

"It's okay," I said well turning back towards the school " We better hurry up before we're late."

* * *

 **Ichigo: Neko…**

 **Neko: *Gulps nervously and slowly backs away* I'm so sorry that I killed them! B-But I needed to do so to move the plot forward!**

 **Ichigo: *Pulls out Zangetsu***

 **Neko: Shit! *Takes of running with Ichigo hot on heels***

 **Please review or Ichigo will kill me!**


	3. Mirror

**H-Hi everyone! I know, you're probably pissed that I killed them aren't you? *Bows head in shame* I don't blame you though… I'm sorry.**

 **PokedragonofKonoha: *Sigh* Like I said,** **I don't blame you. I already got terrorized by Ichigo for it (as if high school an't bad enough). On the bright side, thank you for reviewing!**

 **Anissa: *grins mysteriously***

 **Amazinglion29: I'm glad you like it! Don't worry... I've turned him into a cat, lol!**

 **[Ichigo: Wtf?!]**

 **[Neko: AWWW, your sooooo CUTE! You're now my Ichi-kitty! 3 *Glomps*]**

 **[Ichigo: C-cant breath!]**

 **[Neko: Ichi-Meeeeow~ kitty kitty meow purr~]**

 **[Ichigo: You're insane!]**

 **[Neko: Unfortunately I've heard that before...]**

 **Okay I'll say this one last time, I do not own bleach. Just the OC's you may see.**

* * *

 __ _Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever._

\- Keri Russell

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Our world_

 _(That means it's realistic, ok?)_

* * *

 _It was dusk,_

 _a soft breeze blew across the field of daisies I found myself in._

 _Right in front of me, the black and white music box's handle slowly creaked as an eerie lullaby played in the wind._

 _That creepy, creepy lullaby._

 _I've never been able to make out the words it played._

 _I long ago give up trying to get it to stop playing, but it won't stop._

 _It. Just. Won't. Stop._

 _It drives me mad listening to it play over and over again._

 _Maybe I should ju_ _ **st break it?**_

 _No! I can't, It was a gift!_

 _But from who?_

 _I can't seem to remember..._

* * *

"Felina, time to get up!" I heard my dad yell up the stairs, stretching open my mouth I let out a big yawn.

"Fuck off" I grumbled and rolled over "Just let me… sleep…"

Just as I started drifting off the annoyingly bright light flickered on "Get up, you're not missing school again today" A whimper escaped pass my lips when my dad pulled the warm covers off me. Leave me alone, let me sleep!

I rolled onto my back then cracked open my eyes. God, why does that light have to be so damn bright? It's almost like staring at the Sun! "I'll get up if you turn off the light" I growled.

"Ok you vampire," Dad smiled slyly.

My face heated up "I already told you, I'm not a vampire!" But I wish I was one, or maybe even a werewolf! A shiver of excitement went up my spine. Ah, the creatures of the night, such fascinating beings. To run across the land shrouded in darkness under the light of the moon, the beautiful, beautiful moon. It must be so thrilling. A smile stretched across my face at the thought.

When I came back to my senses I found my dad had turned off the light and left the room, I got to my feet and walked over to my closet. Maybe after school I can go track down the closest vampire and get it to bite me? I giggled, such a great thought but sadly I don't think I can find one in this part of America. But maybe I can find one in New York, that place has a whole bunch of crazy things always going on!

Humming, I put on my blue mussel shirt and black Wide Legged Pants(1). After I was done I walked out of my room and into my personal bathroom.

You see, nobody else is allowed to use it because… well, let's just say I have problems with dirty toilets. Who wouldn't blame me though? Think about it, all those specs and mysterious liquid on the lid, you don't want that stuff getting inside your body, do you? I know I sure the hell don't!

Once I was done doing my business I went downstairs. Suddenly, something big and red flew passed my head and crashed into the wall behind me. Snapping my head behind me, my eyes grew wide at the sight of what almost knocked my brains out. A dinosaur, a big, hard, toy dinosaur.

Looking behind me in the direction that came from I unfortunately found who threw it. One of the most annoying people on this planet, my 7 year old brother.

"Robin you could have killed me," I shrieked and stomped over to him as Robin scowled and stood his ground.

"Well then watch were you going next time" he huffed and turned his head away, taking an interest in the wall.

"How was I supposed to know that was coming" I shot back. Well it's true, It's not like I'm a psychic! Besides, he knows I'm afraid of getting hit in the head. Wait a minute... "You did it on purpose!"

He snapped his head back towards me "No!" Oh, so he wants to play this game huh? Well then he better pack a lunch because he's going to need it.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

"Quit it you two!" We both turned our heads towards the origin of the voice, It was mom standing in the doorway to the kitchen giving us _that_ look. Shit, she's pissed, run for the hills! Hide the children! The bipolar woman is out for blood!

"B-but mama, he threw a dinosaur at my head," I reasoned, can't she see it's his fault? You can even tell he's guilty!

She turned her eyes over to my brother "Robin, you know better than to throw things! Now say sorry to your sister" Boom, home run! On the first try too!

He awkwardly shuffled his feet for a moment, eventually he looked over at me "Sorry" he muttered then turned around and walked into the living room. Probably going to play minecraft.

"Felina" My mom's voice snapped me out of my inner party, focusing my eyes on her I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"Hm?" What does she want now, can't we just move on? I don't want to deal with this anymore.

"Felina you're almost 15, you need to stop fighting with your brother" She said well walking up to me. Oh she's pulling those cards again, huh? Well, I can't help it, It's not like I asked to be born with Asperger's, or generalized anxiety disorder, or OCD!

"Well then tell him to stop picking fights with me" I hissed. I've always been warm and loving until somebody gets me pissed.

"That's no excuse for your behavior" She scolded. Agh, I don't wanna talk about this anymore, It only makes me more stressed. Can't we just... you know, talk about something more happy and good-natured?

"Can we just drop it please?" I sighed well turning my head away and walked into the kitchen, leaving mom to tail after me well complaining about everything she doesn't see fit, well I of course ignored every word she said.

Walking over to my dad (who was getting Robin a bowl of cereal) my stomach started growling. That only means only one thing...

"I'm hungry"

* * *

High School, the most horrific thing created on this planet. Where they slowly torture your mind and break it down so that they can brainwash us easier. Not to mention it's the breeding ground of bullies, and let's not forget all of different types of viruses and bacteria. Also, You have to sit around and do absolutely nothing well listen to annoying people jabber there mouth about things you barely even understand. Every. Single. Day.

Unfortunately, about a month ago I became a freshman and I'm already sick and tired of it. Groaning, I hit my head against the desk.

In my opinion, the worst subject of all time is algebra. Why call algebra, it's math so call it math!

"-and so the square root of a triangle…" Dammit, who cares what the square root of a triangle is, It's not like we need it anyways! All we need a simple math to get through in life. Oh why, oh man why did I have to misplace my Chromebook. If I had it I would be sitting here with my headphones in, watching my favorite anime of all time; Bleach…

I almost jumped out of my skin when a book slammed down right in front of me. Looking upwards I was greeted with the face of a rather annoyed teacher known as Ms. C, I gulped.

"Miss. Campbell, what have I told you about sleeping in school?" Shit…

* * *

 _BANG_

A fist collided with the lockers behind me as I glared at one of my bullies known as Frank. Honestly, I'm really scared. But I can't show it, after all in the wild it's not wise to show fear.

"Aw, is the kitty cat scared?" He taunted, why do I have to be smaller than everyone in school... why do I have to be so weak?

"Get lost Frank" I growled "I have to get to PE" Just go away, please! I'm scared, so scared.

Grinning and leaned down into my face, his hot breath brushing against my ear "Not this time, your gonna pay for humiliating me" he whispered, a shiver went up my spine.

"You deserve more than getting kicked in the nuts for what you did to that kid!" I snapped " You almost sent him to the fucking hospital!" Well nobody else is going to stand up for the kid, it's better to take the wrath myself then for a 5 year old to take it!

"Yeah? So what" he snickered, I can see it in his green eyes, he wants to hurt me really really bad! Looking around, I finally noticed that his followers has surround me, Frank cracked his knuckles.

Oh God, NO!

* * *

Running into the girl's bathroom, I slammed the door behind me and quickly locked it. Thank the Lord for locks. _They_ eventually caught up and started banging on the door.

"Dammit bitch, open this door!"

"Not in your life" I shot back as I slid down the door and sat down on cold bathroom tiles, It was a blessing that I managed to get away. Looking down to inspect myself, I noticed I had several cuts and bruises on my arms and probably more on the rest of my body. There's a real painful one on my side.

A squeak of surprise came out of me, I was knocked forward a bit when one of them kicked the door extra hard, after that I scooted as far away from it as I possibly can so it won't happen again. Reaching up and running a trembling hand through my shoulder blade length hair I let out a sigh, It's pretty clear that they don't attend to leave anytime soon. Might as well get comfortable.

I turned my gaze upwards and looked at the ceiling lights, I let my heavy eyelids close.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

A man stared at the screen, watching the scene play out before him.

"My lord," The man turned and look that the younger man behind him "Is that the person you were talking about?"

"Yes," The elder man turned back towards the screen "and I've got big plans for this young girl too, VERY big plans..."

* * *

-Back to Felina-

 _Bang_

Jumping to my feet, I stared at that door. They still haven't given up? Just leave me alone!

 _Bang Bang_

 _Bang_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

BANG BANG BANG

 _CRACK_

My eyes widened, that's NOT a good sound, not good at all! Please tell me that they didn't...

CRACK CRACK

Large cracks started to form in the door, eventually a chip of the wood fell out and a green eye stared through the hole. Someone crackled on the other side of the door.

"It's working, hit harder!" Frank commanded as the large head of a hammer burst through the door, Where did they get a hammer?! They hit the door over and over again agonizingly slow until finally the door broke completely and they were able to get in.

Frank didn't waste any time bolting over to me with that God forsaken hammer in hand. Oh my Fuck, he's actually aiming to kill me!

I could barely make out the sickening crunch that echoed throughout the room as the hammer make contact with my arm. I cried out in agony and fell right next to the mirror I was sitting by before, black started to creep in the corner of my vision as as I laid there gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

It hurts, it hurts so damn bad! Oh God make it stop, please! Tears of pain and fear start falling from my eyes as I laid there In the mercy of the crackling form above me, he was clearly enjoying every moment.

Suddenly he moved his other hand, I turned my fearful gaze towards it and to my horror, it was a knife.

"I'm going to make you pay for every single moment you humiliated me," He grinned sadistically down at me "Who knows, if you behave I might just let you live!"

"W-what are you going to do to me? Are you going to..." My pitiful whimper turned into a gasp when a sharp pain jolted up my leg. Looking over I noticed that he stabbed my leg with that damn knife.

"Oh don't worry I'm not gonna do _that"_ he whispered tenderly as he slowly dragged the knife across my fresh "I'm just going to cut you up"

Please, please anyone save me! I want to be safe! I… I don't wanna die! I WANT TO LIVE!

Out of nowhere my eyes were blinded with a bright blue light, I weakly turned my head where the light was coming from. Is... is the mirror glowing?

I could faintly make up things going blown around.

"What the hell?!" Was that Frank? Turning my head a bit I managed to get a peek of them fleeing the bathroom.

The last can I remember was being pulled into the mirror.

* * *

 **(1)** **g03. .**

 **Boom, cliffhanger!** **Also, here is a random question for ya!**

 **What's your favorite anime?**

 **Every reviewer gets a cookie!**


	4. Hiatus:::

**Sorry I need to recollect myself so I don't get bored with this, ok?**


End file.
